Spore
Spore is a hyper, outgoing and confusing user, artist and cat owner with many lives. She has broken more Wikia rules than TeamSpaceDicks and has had a long past. Somewhat mysterious, she brought the downfall of more than two wikis, sockpuppeted more accounts than Zeodex, led the Vandal Uprising, fallen in love with t̶w̶o̶ three users, vandalized over a hundred other wikis, and tricked almost everyone on the Skydoesminecraft and the Sky-Does-Minecraft wiki wiki. She will do anything for any jerky (beef jerky, turkey jerky), and cake. She recently discovered that she is the last living descendent of a major ancient vandal. She is apparently destined to go against her will and fight for the Vandals against the Golden King, using a weapon of the Vandal's. She currently lives in the ancient vandal lands, which is a large, crumbling city and the outlying areas. She has the entire area to herself, as it once was the biggest city of vandals, now long forgotten. Her home is one of the remaining skyscrapers still visible in the skyline. Information (Canon) Name: Jessica R.B. Gender: Female Country: America Species: UNIDENTIFIED Language: Almost any language using her translation ability, without it she knows English, Vandal, Zeodex, and a bit of Spanish Appearance: Longish brown hair. Brown/gold/green eyes. Short in height. Known Ancestors: Descendant of the Dark King (Neuyrak) Living Relations: Luke Age: ~13-1900 years old Date of Birth: June 2, 2000 Date of Death: Unknown, lost in time. Ranks: Accidental leader of the Vandal Uprising, General of Nether Army (affiliated with Herobrine's army). Affiliations: •3 Attire: Green and blue spacesuit (like mcuniverse's) Alternate attire: *Roman armour *T-Shirt and jeans *Modified Cyberman armour *Shock collar (Best. Idea. Ever.) *Leash *Any RS armour *Cat fur(CATZ) *Brown, worn out cloak with one of the above underneath *Black armour with a black torn apart cape (shown) Weapons: Corrupted Amulet of Fire, Fire Sword SwitchFire, Vandal Crystal (has to say the inscriptions written on it, is extremely vulnerable after using it.) Supernatural Powers: Ability to manipulate fire, shapeshifting (only the things that she has confronted, can mix two forms together), can translate almost any language known. Strengths: *Has surprisingly strong upper body *Is small *High resistance to heat Weaknesses: *Is small *Gets confused easily *Tends to follow the "stronger" side *Has an automatic restraint system implanted that's connected to her brain, if it decides that she is going too far it will either paralyze her for a bit, knock her out, emit a high-pitched noise, or send a high voltage current through her body, it's not always reliable *Short term memory *Hates teamwork Current Location: ERROR NOT FOUND Alternate Sessions: Tyxyx (age 13), Scokyx (age 23), Entasa (age 1533) Sockpuppets 0spore13 has had many sockpuppet accounts, some of the most infamous are... *Tyxyx, she nearly destroyed the SDM wiki with this one alongside Tal J. Charles' seventh incarnation, Neutralist when an admin. Later apologized. Note: Tyxyx still not confirmed to be the same person. *Qazws, the lone prophet. *Blädestöne, the so-called creator of the fake Zeodex accounts, 'Zerodex and Zeodexx' *Xecro, her second life, and the least known side of 0spore13. She terrorized a non-SDM wiki that's now forever lost in time as Xecro. *An unknown tenth incarnation, who seems to have been eviler than the others. The many lives of 0spore13 1. ? 2. Xecro 3. Tachras 4. XDsquid 5. Trizam 6. Xerxas, the only known male regeneration 7. Tekua, the kindest regeneration of 0spore13. 8. Stealstar 9. Photakus 10. ? 11. 0spore13 12. Hedgehog12 Alt. Sessions Tyxyx = Tyxyx is most likely from the Corrupt Session, but this cannot be proven, as Spore has more Corrupt session attributes, including insanity. Tyxyx is Canadian, relatively calm in most situations, and has not visibly gone insane. |-| Scokyx = Scokyx is another male Alt. Session who is 23 years old. He has an Australian accent. He also hangs out in the shadow session. |-| Entasa = Entasa is an almost exact duplicate of Spore, except for the fact that she has not gone insane and she never was a vandal. Trivia *Both in real life and in RP, Spore has canine teeth. *She made her own code, which only people with iPads can decipher easily. (99: @7.& 285) 5)-5c )- )-c 5)8/ 8/ ;7!n *Шℌ@т⁇ Їṧ ☂н☤﹩ ƒüηη⑂⁈ * Quotes *"I'm trapped. Help me..." -? *"One day you're going to wake up only to find that you're dead. Good luck with that." -Xecro *"You wonder why I want to kill you. You killed me!" -Tachras *"Yes, I have two hearts. Yes, it's not rocky on the inside and how the hell did you get in here?" -Xerxas *"HA, I win tree! I didn't walk into you this time!(walks into tree behind)WHAT THE HECK?!"-Trizam *"The future is the past, the past is the future. And what's going on now is something else." *"Look at this amazing lava lake. CANNONBALL!" -0spore13 *"Land of fire and rotting zombie pigs? Sounds like my kind of place!" -0spore13 *"Many have tried to save me. They should just save themselves." -0spore13 *"Exactly. Look at you now. Not even remotely important. But me? I could do oh so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. This is my reward. And it's not fucking fair!." -insane 0spore13 *"I can't leave this prison, chained. Dwarf star alloy. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life." -shadow 0spore13 *"I care about nothing now, leave me alone." -shadow/insane 0spore13 *"get...OUT." -insane 0spore13 *"my head..." *"BUT YOU WILL NEVER FEEL THE PAIN I'VE GONE THROUGH! OKAY? NEVER! BECAUSE I HAVE GONE THROUGH NONE AT ALL! ALL THOSE EMOTIONS, GONE! NO REGRET, NO GRIEF, NONE OF THAT! THE CYBERIAD TOOK ALL THOSE AWAY! BUT THEY LEFT SADNESS, FEAR, HATE!" - Most likely corrupt, insane or Skard *"I run. Not in fear, but because I have to. Maybe I'll find out who I am along the way." -0spore13 *"I say... Let it BURN." *"Sa 'khra tra 'sek ka sun!" *"Khra 'mek, quen lo tah ra 'kav!" *"Tell me, does this come in grey? I need more grey in my uniform, after all, I am a Vandal leader."-Hedgehog12 *"Yes, it's a ponytail, I wear a ponytail now."-Hedgehog12 *"There are tunnels everywhere underneath every wiki, connecting every wiki, they were used by my people."-Hedgehog12 *"And it starts again... The sound of chaos, it's.. just wonderful..."-Hedgehog12 *"I should probably run. But if I do, that'll prove that all I was is gone."-hedgehog12 *"♪Who's to know if your soul will fade at all... The one you sold to fool the world...♪" *"And this time... We will win." *"yYs, I'm an idiot. Just shut up about it." *"Go do that... thing... But get out of my sight now. Otherwise I'll decommission you."-Alt. Spore *"Somebody go get me Monster(energy drink)."-Hedgehog12 *"Aw... SHUT UP." -placemakerthingforipadediting- Category:Vandal Category:Characters Category:Roleplay